


All The Stars

by paijaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stars, These Idiots, but it's mild i swear, i love them, kinda crack cause theyre dorks, naruto is an astronomer oooooh, sasuke is a piano man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paijaru/pseuds/paijaru
Summary: “You’re a real asshole you know that teme,” Naruto pouted as he furrowed his eyebrows to look down at Sasuke as he turned around, “the least you can do is give me your name!” He whined when he saw that Sasuke had done nothing but glare harder and cross his arms.Sasuke stepped closer to him, “The least I can do!? You spilled my drink all over me you dobe! The least you could is watch your step next time you walk around any human being, you clumsy idiot.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so the writing will probably be terrible! Feel free to leave criticism and help in the comments I have a very vague idea of what I'm doing ha. I really love these two nerds and I have been dying to write about them! Summer is here and I have nothing else to do (*´∀｀*)ノ~☆ I hope you enjoy this and if you do please leave a kudos or a comment! It will mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading <3
> 
> \- Pia

Sasuke was fucking _stressed_ , to say the least. Exams coming up weren’t even that worst of it, on top of that he had to deal with his final song piece, his irritating roommate, and his overbearing brother who as smart as he was, couldn’t take a single fucking hint. He was the poster child of the family, while Sasuke was just _stressed_ out and needed to drown his worries with tons of alcohol so he can forget about everything for a whole 5 hours.

 

He doesn’t even drink much since it cuts into lots of studying time and hangovers are the fucking _worst_. But, he doesn’t have any lectures tomorrow and no material to study for tonight as he doubled down yesterday just so he could get some free time. He was only on his third drink, and barely buzzed. This process _really_ needed to hurry up.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall blonde walking towards the bar when he tripped over various moving bodies and knocked Sasuke’s drink right out of his hand; into his shirt. The first thing Sasuke could process was anger and frustration. The whole point of this night was to destress and not, well, _stress_. He just didn’t have any energy or time for this right now.

 

“ _What the fuck man_?” Sasuke hissed a moment later as he scrambled to get all of his belongings out of the way. The dull background noise of music and people in the club was masked out by his anger as he started muttering a string of curse words under as his mouth while trying to gather his things so they didn’t get wet.

 

He made a mental checklist of everything he needed to make sure he had. _His phone, coat, keys, great._ Once he was done getting all his stuff in order, he glared at the tall _annoying_ man above him and stood from his seat at the bar to leave. This was honestly the very last thing he needed right now, and he felt his eye twitch with frustration when he heard the others man voice.

 

“I-I didn’t mean to honestly man! It was an accident I just wasn’t really looking and then I fell and then your cup and yeah…” The stranger explained frantically as he grabbed an unnecessary amount of napkins to hand to Sasuke. All Sasuke did in return, was glare at him and take the napkins out of his hand and began patting his shirt, to at least get rid of all the excess drink.

 

He was taller than Sasuke, by a few feet, and even had a darker complexion than him. He had _annoying_ blonde hair and light scratches on both his cheeks that reminded him of whiskers. _How the hell does one even get those kind of scratches? He is probably a clumsy dumbass or harassed a cat that ended up mauling him. Tch._

 

  _This man seems absolutely insufferable_ , he thought.

 

“Maybe you should pay more attention next time then.” He snapped as he began pulling out his wallet so he can pay for his drinks. _So much for a peaceful night,_ he then felt a hand on top of his, lowering his arm.

 

“Here, let me pay,” The stranger smiled _absolutely,_ _annoyingly bright,_ as he quickly pulled out his wallet and covered Sasuke’s tab. “it’s the least I can do after spilling your drink all over you right? Sorry about that again.” He nervously scratched the back of his head while _still smiling_ , then he offered his hand. “I’m Naruto by the way! Naruto Uzumaki.”, Then gave a confident small smile instead of a nervous one.

 

Sasuke eyed his hand, “That’s good for you.” He scoffed and turned to walk away completely dismissing the man, before Naruto was yelling after him.

 

“You’re a real asshole you know that _teme_ ,” Naruto pouted as he furrowed his eyebrows to look down at Sasuke as he turned around, “the least you can do is give me your name!” He whined when he saw that Sasuke had done nothing but glare harder and cross his arms.

 

 Sasuke stepped closer to him, “The least I can do!? You spilled my drink all over me you _dobe_! The least you could is watch your step next time you walk around any human being, you clumsy idiot.” He was really hating the obvious height difference between him and Naruto right now, _I mean come on how tall is he? He could intimidate anyone for years, but this was just plain annoying._

“I said I was sorry! I even paid for your drink and all I asked for was a name, you stubborn asshole! Don’t call me an idiot!” Naruto yelled, pointing at him like _he_ was at fault.

 

“How am I being the stubborn asshole here!? You literally stopped me from leaving to get my fucking name, why does it matter so much, _dobe_?” Yeah, calling him an idiot again was a pretty childish move, but it was satisfying to see Naruto get riled up again and rack his brain for another comeback. He didn’t even know him and yet, he seemed so determine to win whatever argument was going on here. Something about Naruto made him want to win and be better than him in every way possible. Like hell will he ever admit that someone actually managed to make him want to be better than them, especially since he barely knows him!

 

They continued to bicker for what seemed like forever, but what was really all of five minutes, before someone stepped in.

 

“Naruto! How come every time we go out you always find your way into some drama!”, Sasuke heard a girl exclaim. They both stopped bickering when they saw a short pinkette stomping towards Naruto, looking very angry.

 

“Sakura! Ah I’m sorry we were just- I just-,“ Naruto tried to explain looking very frightened. _Tch, this girl was even shorter than Sasuke, how could he possibly be afraid of her?_ Sasuke’s eyes widened when he saw her punch him straight in the gut, and he even flew back a little. _Oh. That’s why._

“Why can’t you just learn to leave people alone, you big idiot!? You always have to start a quarrel over the smallest things!” She scolded him, Sasuke was beginning to think that his departure was long overdue and started backing away slowly from the pair.

 

The pinkette glanced at him, then turned back to Naruto. “Stupid! Why did you start an argument with a cute boy!? If you aren’t interested, you might as well introduce me.” She quietly hissed at him, then turned to Sasuke and started to giggle, he wasn’t really buying it after seeing this small girl uppercut a giant like it was nothing. “I’m really sorry about Naruto and whatever he may have done,” she threw a glare towards Naruto and protests from him were being shouted, “I’m Sakura by the way, Sakura Haruno. What’s your name?” She smiled sweetly while fidgeting with her hair tips.

 

Sasuke sighed then began to turn around, _he really just wanted to go home after this disaster of a night now_ , “Sasuke.” He offered begrudgingly as he started to walk away towards the exit stuffing his hands in his pockets and glaring at anyone who even thought about approaching him. He was not in the mood, nor did he have time to make new friends right now.

 

“See you around Sasuke!” She called out to him through the loud music of the club. _I really hope not,_ he thought as he walked out of the bar, into the crisp October air. While he turned the corner, he pulled on his coat and headed towards his university dorms; so he could just get home and end this night. _Could he get one non-hectic day in his life? Probably not._ He would have to pray to every star and sky above that he will never have to deal with _Naruto_ again because that would be the death of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn't think any stars were listening that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind comments on my last chapter! The feedback I got was surprising so here's chapter 2 ( ⸝⸝•ᴗ•⸝⸝ )੭⁾⁾
> 
> \- Pia

“What time did you even get home last night?”

 

Sasuke groaned stuffing his face further into his pillow when he saw that Suigetsu was opening the curtains.

 

“Not late enough asshole, close the curtains and go to your lecture or leave me alone”

 

“Aren’t you a charm? You’re going to make your future husband so happy.” He teased sarcastically drawing the curtains shut again. “So why exactly did you come home so early last night after being set on getting wasted? You sure don’t seem hungover to me, just a dick.”

 

“Fuck you.” Sasuke muttered, turning his head towards Suigetsu and sitting up on his bed, “Some asshole came and spilled my drink all over me just as I was beginning to get buzzed. It killed the whole mood I wanted to establish.” He sighed, “I went out to take my mind off of things and not have more problems. So I just left and came back, I was tired anyways.” He shrugged getting up to walk towards the bathroom.

 

“Your week must have been pretty shitty for one spilled drink to ruin your whole mood.”

 

“It wasn’t just the spilled drink, the guy was so,” He paused, thinking of the right word to describe Naruto, “ _annoying._ Something about him just pissed me off to no end.”

 

“I think every person who looks your way pisses you off to no end.”

 

_Not every person pisses him off. If they’re doing something annoying or bothering him, they will piss him off. But his definition of annoying was breathing towards his direction._

 

“I’m glad you finally figured out how I felt about you.” Sasuke deadpanned. He didn’t actually mean it, Suigetsu had long gotten used to his snappy comebacks and attitude.

 

“Whatever asshole, I gotta go to my lecture before I’m late.”

 

“Oh wow I wonder whose fault that is”

 

“Have fun ‘relieving some stress’!” Suigetsu teased then walked out the room after he winked at Sasuke.

 

Sasuke’s eye threatened to twitch and he muttered insults under his breath as he turned back in their bathroom.

 

Ignoring what his final comment was suggesting, Sasuke began to get ready so he could go to the library and work on his music final. While getting ready he thought about what _exactly_ his final would be. Sure, he had seven whole months to write a piano piece, but he didn’t want to halfass something this big.

 

Every time he wrote his pieces he always made sure that they meant something to him, something he could play and know exactly what his feelings were when he wrote it. The only time he was vulnerable is when he played piano and experienced a surge of emotions. This project was different than all those other times though, every time he had his own piece; it was usually _“depressing”_ as his brother said.

 But the theme for his final was; love.

Love was not his strong suit at all, he had never experienced such love that it hurt him. He had very few relationships in the past, and he never felt love for any of them. How is he supposed to know what love feels like? Sure, he loves his family and all but he doesn’t think a ballad about how much he loves his mom will ever meet his standards.

-

 

Sasuke sighed as he walked through the courtyard to the library. As expected, he was still stumped about his project. Maybe he should just find something and get it over with so he doesn’t have to stress about it for another seven months. But then again, he doesn’t have to finish right away. He can always start when he has some inspiration, but he doesn’t know if that will happen; so it’s better not to take chances.

 

_How the hell am I supposed to write about love? Should I just write about tomatoes? I do love tomatoes… but how would that even work? How I feel when I’m not eating tomatoes? That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever fucking heard. I don’t think I can write about my family, that would just be weird._

 

He was ripped out of his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar obnoxious voice calling his name, _amazing_. Then right in front of him, stood Naruto, giving a sheepish smile. Well wasn’t this a fantastic surprise?

 

“Ah, hey Sasuke! You remember me right?” Naruto asked obviously nervous

 

“Unfortunately, I do. How do you even know my name? I never even told you, did I?” Sasuke questioned _,_ did Naruto stalk him or something?

 

“Oh! About that, Sakura actually told me! Remember when you told her your name but not me?”

 

“Well maybe if you didn’t ruin my nigh-“

 

Sasuke started but was interrupted by Naruto’s voice cutting him off,

 

“I said I was sorry and I paid for your drink! Do you just hold grudges forever?”

 

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, _he did not hold grudges_.

 

“I do not hold grudges! What are you even doing here? Do you come here? I’ve never even seen you on campus before.” He was positive that he had never saw Naruto before last night, he thinks he would recognize some obnoxious giant.

 

“Well, I usually spend all my time at the science hall, my major is astronomy! What about you?”

 

_Now that he thinks about it, he never has actually even step foot towards the science hall. He spent all of his time in the arts building and going to his general classes. The science hall was west of the arts building anyways, so them running into each other was unlikely. Except for now apparently._

“I’m majoring in music theory and composition.” Sasuke replied in a monotone voice. _After being asked the same question by every family member the line had pretty much become clockwork and repetitive to him._

“So if you’re usually in the science hall, what are you doing in this courtyard?”

 

“I was just on my way to meet up one of my friends at to help with his project! He’s an art student and he asked me for help since he’s doing some big painting of the galaxy. He has a really unique art style so I’m _really_ excited to see him draw the galaxy and everything in it. He just wants my help with all the technical stuff, and I also want to watch him paint the galaxy, I bet it will be so sick! I hope it doesn’t take long though, or else it will feel like a day on Venus right?” Naruto laughed at his own joke as he finished saying that all in one breath.

 

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Naruto’s outburst, “Well spaceman, I wish you the best of luck with that” Sasuke turned to walk away when Naruto called after him again.

 

“Wait Sasuke! Could I um-“

 

“What could you possibly want now?” Sasuke snapped, turning around throwing a harsh glare towards Naruto.

 

“Well could I uhm, get your number?”

 

Naruto started to fidget nervously. _For a giant, he sure was acting like a small schoolgirl. What an idiot._

 

“Why?”

“I just want to be friends with you!” Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms.

 

“You’re a child.” Sasuke deadpanned.

 

“Look who’s talking shorty!”  


 

“You’re just freakishly tall!”

 

“Am not!”

 

“Whatever, can you just leave me alone?”

 

“Give me your number and I will leave you alone.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naruto smirked when Sasuke gave him a defeated look and grabbed Naruto's phone from his hand. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you liked it! They mean the world to me (⸝⸝ᵕᴗᵕ⸝⸝)


End file.
